1. Field of Invention
Novel 4-substituted-3-(1H-1-imidazlyl)-1,2,5-thiadiazoles have been found to have Class III antiarrhythmic activity as evidenced in electro-physiological in vitro tests.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The compounds of this invention are unique. The closest structurally related antiarrhythmic compounds are the subject of the European patent 0306440 A2 and are represented by the formula: ##STR3## where Z is ##STR4## m, p, r, s, and t are 0 or 1; and the various R groups are selected from H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl and combinations thereof, or two R groups can be combined to form a saturated carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring.